Add. $3.1 + 62 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${3}$ $.$ ${1}$ $6$ $2$ $.$ ${0}$ Because ${62}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${3}$ $.$ ${1}$ $+$ $6$ ${2}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $5$ $.$ $1$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({3} + {62}) + {0.1}\\\\ &=65 + {0.1}\\\\ &=65.1 \end{aligned}$ $3.1 + 62=65.1$